yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 089
ダークネス | romaji = Heru Kaizā Vāsasu Dākunesu Fubuki | japanese translated = Hell Kaiser VS Darkness Fubuki | episode number = 89 | japanese air date = June 14, 2006 | english air date = January 31, 2007 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Cyberdark Dragon | animation director = Chi Man Park }} "The Darkness Within", known as "Hell Kaiser VS Darkness Fubuki" in the Japanese version, is the eighty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on June 14, 2006 and in the the United States on January 31, 2007. Summary During lunch at the Slifer Red dormitory, Jaden, Hassleberry and Chazz learn from Syrus that Zane has just returned to Duel Academy. Meanwhile, Atticus has also returned, under request from Chancellor Sheppard. After learning of Zane Truesdale's birthright and his theft of the Cyber Art-Reverse Deck ("Underworld Deck" in the English dub), Atticus agrees to Duel Zane, as Sheppard hopes that Atticus can help Zane abandon the dark path he has chosen to walk. Remembering that he was once controlled by evil, Atticus brings Zane to the now-extinct volcano, reminding Zane that Nightshroud battled Jaden in a Shadow Duel here, and then reveals that he plans to use his "Red-Eyes" Deck in their Duel, in hopes of convincing Zane to accept that a Dark path is a terrible one to be taken by a respectable Duelist—even if Atticus runs the risk of resurfacing Nightshroud again. The Duel begins, and Atticus takes an early lead with a combo of "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and "Inferno Fire Blast", bringing Zane down to 1600 Life Points. As Atticus ends his turn with 1 Set card, Zane mocks him with the belief that Nightshroud may have helped him use that recent powerful combo. Atticus declares that he won't be controlled, just before he feels the dark aura of Nightshroud seeping from his Duel Disk. Zane begins his turn, revealing the first of the new monsters in his Cyber Art-Reverse Deck: "Cyberdark Horn", which, when Normal Summoned, can equip itself with a Dragon-Type monster from either player's Graveyard, if it is Level 4 or below and then add the amount of the ATK of the equipped monster to its own ATK. He equips "Cyberdark Horn" with "Red-Eyes B. Chick" (which Atticus used to summon "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" in his first turn) and uses "Megamorph" to double its original ATK, which brings its ATK to 2400, equal to the ATK of "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". Even though this is the case, Zane attacks, because if a "Cyberdark" monster would be destroyed in battle while equipped with a Dragon, the Dragon can be destroyed in its place. However, Atticus ends Zane's Battle Phase with "Negate Attack", which prompts Zane to Set 1 card and end his turn. Atticus begins his turn, and just as he draws his card, he feels the Dark aura of Nightshroud becoming stronger, while also hearing Nightshroud's laughter within his head. Despite this, he Tributes "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" and Special Summons "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon". Once the monster is summoned to the field, Nightshroud's Dark aura grows stronger. Elsewhere, Jaden is celebrating his latest victory in the Genex Tournament, when he suddenly sees "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" at the location of the extinct volcano. He learns from Syrus and Hassleberry that Zane is Dueling Atticus, so all three of them rush to the volcano site to investigate. Back at the site of the Duel, Atticus explains that, with "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" in his Graveyard, "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" gains 300 ATK, bringing it to 2700, as its ATK rises by 300 for every Dragon-Type monster in his Graveyard. "Darkness Dragon" attacks, and Zane is down to 1300 Life Points, but "Cyberdark Horn" has been unharmed, as "Red-Eyes B. Chick" was destroyed in its place. However, now "Darkness Dragon" has gotten stronger, as its ATK has increased another 300, to 3000, because "Red-Eyes B. Chick" is back in Atticus's Graveyard. Atticus ends his turn with "Super Rejuvenation", drawing 1 card for the Dragon he had tributed in his last turn. Once he ends his turn, he again hears Nightshroud's laughter in his head. Zane begins his turn, changing "Cyberdark Horn" to Defense Position and summoning "Cyberdark Edge" alongside it. With "Cyberdark Edge" on the field, it equips itself with "Red-Eyes B. Chick" again, causing "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" to lose 300 ATK and bring it down to 2700. "Cyberdark Edge" is able to attack directly by halving any Battle Damage it inflicts. As a result, Atticus loses 800 Life Points, bringing him down to 3200, and Zane Sets 1 card to end his turn. Atticus feels Nightshroud's aura growing stronger as he begins his turn, activating "Dragon Heart", which disallows him to Normal Summon or Set a monster, but he can send 3 Dragon-Type monsters ("Troop Dragon", "Mirage Dragon", and "Attachment Dragon") to the Graveyard from his Deck, increasing the ATK of "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" from 2700 to 4600—1000 ATK from "Dragon Heart", and 900 ATK from its own effect. However, before he can attack, Atticus feels himself losing control, but tells himself that he must not lose—not before he brings Zane out of the Darkness with him. He attacks with "Darkness Dragon", just as Jaden, Syrus, and Hassleberry arrive to witness the Duel. As the attack goes through, "Red-Eyes B. Chick" is destroyed in place of "Cyberdark Edge", and everyone thinks Atticus has won—everyone except Zane, who reveals that he had activated "Power Wall" to reduce the Battle Damage to 0 by sending 30 cards from his Deck to the Graveyard. (In reality, he'd thrown them out of his Deck onto the ground, to show his disrespect for Dueling and for his opponents.) Upon seeing Zane show such blatant disrespect for his Deck, Atticus decides that Zane can't be helped, before Nightshroud possesses him again. Nightshroud takes over for Atticus and plays "Dragon's Gunfire", which he uses to destroy "Cyberdark Edge" before ending his turn, declaring that Zane can do little with only 3 cards left in his Deck. However, Zane proves him wrong by fusing "Cyberdark Horn", "Cyberdark Edge", and "Cyberdark Keel" (Zane, earlier in his turn, used "Call of the Haunted" to revive "Cyberdark Edge") into "Cyberdark Dragon", who equips itself with "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from Nightshroud's Graveyard, and then gets even stronger with every card Zane has in his own Graveyard. This monster destroys "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" and wins Zane the Duel while also freeing Atticus from Nightshroud's influence. However, upon recovering from Nightshroud's control, Atticus is surprised when he hears from Zane that Zane is not being controlled by the Darkness. Zane explains that he wishes to gain strength from the deepest Darkness, strength where the Light can't reach—and all for the purpose of gaining victory. As Zane walks away and past Syrus without accepting Atticus's Genex Medallion, Syrus promises himself to defeat his brother in a Duel. Featured Duels Zane Truesdale vs. Atticus Rhodes '''Turn 1: Atticus' Atticus's hand contains "Inferno Fire Blast", "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon", "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", and "Negate Attack". Atticus draws "Red-Eyes B. Chick" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/500) in Attack Position. He then sends "Red-Eyes B. Chick" to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (2400/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. Atticus then activates "Inferno Fire Blast" to target "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and inflict damage to Zane equal to the original ATK of "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (Zane 4000 → 1600), however "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" will not be allowed to attack this turn. Atticus Sets a card. Turn 2: Zane Zane draws "Cyberdark Horn" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/800) in Attack Position. Zane then activates the effect of "Cyberdark Horn" to target the "Red-Eyes B. Chick" in Atticus' Graveyard and equip it to "Cyberdark Horn" as well as increase the ATK of "Cyberdark Horn" by the equipped monster's ATK ("Cyberdark Horn": 800 → 1600/800). Zane then activates "Megamorph", equipping it to "Cyberdark Horn" and doubling its original ATK since Zane has less Life Points than Atticus ("Cyberdark Horn": 1600 → 2400/800). "Cyberdark Horn" attacks "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", but Atticus activates his face-down "Negate Attack" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Zane Sets a card. Turn 3: Atticus Atticus draws "Super Rejuvenation". He then Tributes "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon", it gains 300 ATK for each Dragon-Type monsters in Atticus' Graveyard ("Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon": 2400 → 2700/2000). "Darkness Dragon" attacks "Cyberdark Horn", but Zane destroys "Red-Eyes B. Chick" to prevent "Cyberdark Horn" from being destroyed in battle (Zane 1600 → 1300) ("Darkness Dragon": 2700 → 3000/2000). Atticus then activates "Super Rejuvenation", which will let Atticus draw 1 card from his Deck for each Dragon-Type monster that was discarded and/or Tributes this turn. During the End Phase, Atticus draws 1 card as per the effect of "Super Rejuvenation". Turn 4: Zane Zane draws. He then switches "Cyberdark Horn" to Defense Position. Zane then Normal Summons "Cyberdark Edge" (800/800) in Attack Position. Zane then activates the effect of "Cyberdark Edge" to target the "Red-Eyes B. Chick" in Atticus' Graveyard and equip it to "Cyberdark Edge" as well as increase the ATK of "Cyberdark Edge" by the equipped monster's ATK ("Cyberdark Edge": 800 → 1600/800) ("Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon": 3000 → 2700/2000). "Cyberdark Edge" attacks directly via its own effect at the cost of halving the Battle Damage Atticus takes (Atticus 4000 → 3200). Zane Sets a card. Turn 5: Atticus Atticus draws "Dragon Heart" and subsequently activates it to send "Troop Dragon", "Mirage Dragon" and "Attachment Dragon" from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard and increase the ATK of "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" by 1000 ("Darkness Dragon": 2700 → 3700 → 4600/2000), however Atticus can't Normal Summon or set any monsters this turn. "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" attacks "Cyberdark Edge", but Zane activates his face-down "Power Wall" to send a number of cards from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard and decrease the Battle Damage he would take by 100 for each card discarded this way. Zane sends the top thirty cards of his Deck to the Graveyard in order to completely nullify the Battle Damage he would have taken. Zane then destroys "Red-Eyes B. Chick" to prevent "Cyberdark Edge" from being destroyed in battle ("Darkness Dragon": 4600 → 4900/2000). At this point, Nightshroud takes control of Atticus. Nightshroud activates "Dragon's Gunfire" and chooses to activate its second effect to destroy "Cyberdark Edge" as its DEF is at most 800. At the End Phase, the effect of "Dragon Heart" expires ("Darkness Dragon": 4900 → 3900/2000). Turn 6: Zane Zane draws. He then activates his face-down "Call of the Haunted" to Special Summon "Cyberdark Edge" (800/800) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Zane then Normal Summons "Cyberdark Keel" (800/800) in Attack Position. Zane then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Cyberdark Edge", "Cyberdark Horn", and "Cyberdark Keel" together and Fusion Summon "Cyberdark Dragon" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. Zane then activates the first effect of "Cyberdark Dragon" to target the "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" in Nightshroud's Graveyard, equip it to "Cyberdark Dragon", and increase its ATK by the ATK of "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" ("Cyberdark Dragon": 1000 → 3400/1000) ("Darkness Dragon": 3900 → 3600/2000). Due to the effect of "Cyberdark Dragon", its ATK increases by 100 for each card in Zane's Graveyard. There are currently thirty-seven ("Cyberdark Dragon": 3400 → 7100/1000). "Cyberdark Dragon" attacks and destroys "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" (Nightshroud 3200 → 0). Jaden Yuki vs. Unknown Duelist Duel already in progress. Jaden controls "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" (1200/800) in Attack Position, while his opponent controls no cards. Jaden's turn "Burstinatrix" attacks directly (Opponent ? → 0). Errors * In the dub, at one point, the "R" on Zane's belt is not erased, as it normally would be. * At one point, Nightshroud correctly states that Zane has only three cards left in his Deck, but his Duel Disk shows a full Deck. * In the dub, when Cyberdark Dragon gains 100 extra points for every card currently in Zane's graveyard (37) increasing its current power (3400) to 7100, Syrus (watching the duel) says: "Zane didn't need all those points to beat Atticus", when actually he did: Red Eyes Darkness Dragon had 3600 attack points, Cyberdark Dragon had 7100 (7100 - 3600 = 3500), Atticus had 3200 life points (3500 - 3200 = - 300). Although he had 300 extra points it will still plenty enough to take Atticus' points down to 0. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes